Cassius Bell
|died= |blood= |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=White |family= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job=Auror |house= |loyalty=Bell family }} Cassius BellActor Christopher Birks' Spotlight profile - "Film, Cassius 'Young Auror' Bell, FANTASTIC BEASTS: THE CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD, Warner Bros., David Yates"CV - Actor Christopher Birks' official website was a wizard and Auror who lived in the early 20th century. Biography Early life Cassius Bell was presumably born at some point prior to 1910 and became an Auror at some point after his seventeenth birthday, though it is unclear which wizarding government he served. Global wizarding war In 1927, Cassius Bell was part of the group of Aurors, led by British Auror Theseus Scamander, who attempted to break up a rally held by the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald in the Lestrange Mausoleum in the Parisian cemetery Cimetière du Père-Lachaise. Before entering the mausoleum, Scamander ordered his men to go easy on the crowd, reminding them it was not illegal to simply listen to Grindelwald's speech. The group then marched inside, with Bell close behind Scamander. Upon entering the sunken auditorium like space in which Grindelwald was addressing his supporters, Bell and the other Aurors silently spread out along the wall of the chamber's upper most level. The dark wizard spotted the group's arrival and invited them to come closer. Bell looked around at the other Aurors in shock upon hearing this, but Scamander began making his way down one of the stairways in the auditorium toward Grindelwald, and Bell followed suit, descending first down a separate stairway with his wand drawn. - See the 9 frames of this sequence: From shot 161/181 to shot 169/181 As the group moved forward, Grindelwald riled the crowd against the Aurors, prompting a young witch to attack Bell. The Auror defended himself with the Killing Curse, immediately killing his assailant and causing the crowd in the auditorium to cry out in shock. As they moved in around him he panicked and stumbled back up the stairway away from the witch's corpse. - See the 10 frames of this sequence: From shot 6/181 to shot 15/181 - "But one of the jumpiest young AURORS has made eye contact with the YOUNG RED-HAIRED WITCH. She is angry, as twitchy as he is, fingering her wand. ''... He Grindelwald is deliberately playing on the unstable YOUNG RED-HAIRED WITCH’S feelings. The YOUNG AUROR raises his wand a few inches. He can sense her desire for violence— ... And it happens. She raises her wand, but the YOUNG AUROR curses first. To the horror of her companions, she falls, dead."'' Grindelwald then approached the woman's body and told his supporters to apparate away and spread the word that it was law enforcement who was violent, not he. After the crowd had escaped, Grindelwald created a ring of dark magical fire around himself that only his loyal followers could pass through unharmed. Theseus gave the order to attack as Grindelwald's followers escaped into the circle of fire and Apparated away. The Dark Wizard then began manipulating the black flames to lash out at the attacking Aurors, killing many of them. Bell watched the flame kill two Aurors as they attempted to apparate away, then turned calmly toward Grindelwald's ring of fire and descended towards it. - See the 18 frames of this sequence: From shot 101/181 to shot 118/181 Grindelwald ultimately escaped, leaving his foes to battle the flame, which he had left to destroy Paris. Behind the scenes *Cassius Bell is played by Christopher Birks in . The name of the character is occasionally omitted in credits, with the role referred as "Young Auror". *It is possible that he is related to Katie Bell. *Given the second instalment of the ''Fantastic Beasts'' films is set in New York, Paris and London, he may have worked for the British or French Ministries of Magic, or the Magical Congress of the United States of America. It is also possible that he worked for another wizarding government. Appearances * * Notes and references fr:Cassius Bell pl:Cassius Bell Category:Aurors Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum participants Category:Bell family Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Males Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Wizards